Tomokazu Seki
Tomokazu Seki (関 智一, Seki Tomokazu, born September 8, 1972 in Koto, Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actor, narrator, and actor who is currently affiliated with Atomic Monkey. He is also the chairman of the theatrical group Herohero Q Company. To distinguish him from the other respected yet similarly named voice actor, Toshihiko Seki, fans often nickname him "Seki-Tomo" or "Chi-ichi" (pun of his given name). He has a wide range of likes and hobbies, including but not limited to various robot anime and their figurines, the tokusatsu genre as a whole but especially the Kamen Rider series, pachinko, curry, and taking naps. Known for projecting a festive, explosive personality with his fans, Seki says he loves raunchy but light-hearted sexual jokes. Seki admits he was embarrassed to be around women during his youth and "became robotic" around them. To this day, however, he continues to joke about any questions regarding his love life and is, so far, still a fun-loving bachelor. Most of his progress for becoming a performer hasn't really been touched on but in a recent interview, Seki stated he took acting classes during high school. He would talk with veteran teachers and actors throughout the night, return home in the morning, and sleep through classes during the day. In spite of being a popular artist today, back then his performances didn't move his audience and failed to strike the emotions he strove to portray. After one of his acts, a woman from the theatrical group telephoned him to give her earnest opinion about his flat performance. Breaking down in tears, Seki then had an epiphany that his reaction is the real emotion he needed. Since then, he said his talents blossomed and he has been able to succeed in his various performances. He made his professional debut as a voice actor in the early nineties and is one of the most prolific artists in the industry. After his breakout role as Domon Kasshu in Mobile Fighter G Gundam, Seki became a popular voice for several heroes and young characters. He dabbles into a variety of genres to play the three basic emotions needed for theatrical drama with several characters. When he said he liked speaking jidaigeki jargon, Seki gained a brief burst of samurai roles under his belt. A few of his voice roles include Ezio Auditore da Firenze in the Japanese dub for the Assassin's Creed series, Manji in Blade of the Immortal (which he would later direct and star in the stage play), and Yotaro/Yuurakutei Sukeroku in Showa Genroku Rakugo Shinju. During the Neoromance events, Seki always professes his profound respect for Kazuhiko Inoue and addresses him as "Inoue-senpai". He thanks the fans for showing their appreciation for the actors during the live shows. Works with Koei *Zhang Bao - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Nordis Fuber - Atelier Elie: The Alchemist of Salburg 2 *Tenma Morimura - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de (Banjoyuugi, Iroetebako, Hachiyoushou, Maihitoyo, 100man-nin, Ultimate) *Katsuzane Taira (Tairano Katsuzane) - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 *Yoshitsune Minamoto (Minamotono Kurou Yoshitsune) - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 (Izayoiki, Labyrinth, Ultimate) *Client Marif - Atelier Lise: The Alchemist of Orde *Sazaki - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 *Tenma Morimura, Taira no Katsuzane, Minamoto no Kurou Yoshitsune - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi *Seiryu - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 *Fukushima Sazaki Masanori - Sengoku Angelique live drama *Richard Lancaster - Nanatsu no Hikan: Senritsu no Bishou *Domon Kasshu, Yzak Joule - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam series; reprise of his original roles from G Gundam, SEED and SEED DESTINY *Toki, Amiba - Hokuto Musou titles *Rob Lucci - One Piece: Pirate Warriors; reprise of his role in the anime *Whisper Kongming - Youkai Sangokushi; reprise of his role from Yo-Kai Watch *Cao Cao, Cao Pi, Gan Ning, Zhao Yun, Lu Xun - Sangokushi Legion *Zhao Yun, Xiahou Dun - Shin Sangokushi *Hades - Warriors Orochi 4 Ultimate Live Events *''Neoromance HYPER MIX Live ~Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3~'' *''Ongaku Roudokugeki Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3/Angelique'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Hachiyou Matsuri'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate Kansha Matsuri'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Fan Kansha Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live Haruka Matsuri 2015'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2015 ~Juugo-nen no Utage~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Alamode 5 with Geten no Hana'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Harukanaru Toki no Naka de & La Corda d'oro'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival 2'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2011'' (Hatsuharu: via video feed; Ouka: Live) - message for guests of the second canceled event *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010'' *''Neoromance ♥ Event 10 Years Love'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 11'' *''Neoromance ♥ Fan Kansha Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka 10th Year Anniversary Festival'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2009 Stage Event ~Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Unmei no Labyrinth Aizouban Hen~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2009 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 10'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2008'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 9'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2007 Summer'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2006 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Maihitoyo~ Talk Show Special'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2006'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2006 in Taiwan'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 8'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2005 Winter'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2005 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Izayoiki Seiyuu Talk Show'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2005'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2004 Anime Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Hachiyoushou~ Seiyuu Talk Show'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2004 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 6 ~ Sweet Spring Present'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 4 ~ Angelique & Harukanaru Toki no Naka de in Osaka'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 4 ~ Angelique & Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Angelique & Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' External Links *Atomic Monkey profile *Twitter profile *[https://youtu.be/WG4zsYFQ9hw Clip of HeroHero Q Company's 34th production: The Inugamis], Integrated School Human Academy Message with Ryusei Nakao and Toshihiko Seki *Commentary for Katsuzane Haruka 10th anniversary image song, [http://www.gamer.ne.jp/news/201511250081/ Haruka 3 drama CD Hana no Nagori cast commentary] *Whisper Kongming Calling the Winds CM Category:Voice Actors